The Sight/Chapter 24
Chapter description Hollypaw's PoV :Hollypaw twitches her nose, and the air smells damp and warm. She happily stretches in her nest, pushing against Hazelpaw's back with her hindpaws. Her denmate complains, and Hollypaw asks Hazelpaw if she can’t smell that it's warmer, then she jumps out of her nest and ducks out of the den. The frost is gone, and the clearing is damp where the ice has melted; newleaf has arrived at last. Firestar is grooming Sandstorm beneath the Highledge; Icekit and Foxkit squeal in delight as Birchfall and Berrypaw chase them in circles outside the nursery; and Ferncloud and Daisy rest at the den entrance. Ferncloud’s eyes are clear, and only a little crust around her nose shows that she had been so ill. Poppypaw is recovering in the elder's nest with Mousefur, but isn’t well enough to go to that night's Gathering. :Thornclaw charges into camp at the head of a patrol, carrying a mouse; Whitewing follows him with a small chaffinch; and Ashfur and Lionpaw come in last, each carrying a vole. Hollypaw's eyes grow round, at the great amount of fresh-kill. As Thornclaw drops his catch on the empty fresh-kill pile, Firestar gets to his paws, noting that the prey is richer already. Lionpaw pads excitedly around Ashfur, noting that there were primroses on the ShadowClan border, and buds on the Sky Oak, and Whitewing adds that prey seems to be moving in every burrow. Firestar calls to Brambleclaw, and the deputy hurries out of the den with Squirrelflight. Firestar explains that the prey is running again, and orders the tabby warrior to lead another patrol toward the WindClan border. Brambleclaw is excited and calls to Berrypaw, telling him that they will go hunting. Foxkit begs to come too, but Icekit mews that they’re only kits and will never be allowed to go with them. Foxkit tells her to watch his hunting move, and he crouches down, then lunges forward and lands on a leaf. His sister is amused, and tells him that next time Brambleclaw needs leaves, he will ask Foxkit for help. Berrypaw tells the ginger kit that he will make a great warrior, and promises to bring him something tasty. :Hollypaw asks Brambleclaw if she can go with them, but the deputy meows that she has to save energy for the Gathering. The apprentice protests that she’s been asleep half the morning, but Brambleclaw tells her that like the rest of the Clan, she’s half-starved. He says that she should rest and eat today, and can hunt tomorrow. Hollypaw answers that it's not fair that Lionpaw went hunting, and Brambleclaw meows that life isn’t fair, and orders the his daughter to stay in camp. He nods to Squirrelflight and they lead Berrypaw out into the forest. Hollypaw is furious that her Clan is starving but they won't let her hunt. She briefly considers sneaking out of camp to hunt by herself, but counters that if she got caught, Firestar probably wouldn't let her go to the Gathering or hunt tomorrow. The black she-cat concludes that it isn't worth it. :Overhead the moon makes the hollow glow with silver light. Graystripe and Millie wait in the clearing with Ashfur and Stormfur. Brackenfur sits beside them, tugging with his teeth at the fur between his claws. Squirrelflight washes her ears next to Brambleclaw, who glances at the Highledge: they would leave as soon as Firestar appeared. Cinderpaw asks the apprentices if they think Blackstar will mention the battle. Honeypaw bets that ShadowClan never talks about their defeats, and Lionpaw asks his sister what she thinks, but she hardly hears him. Jaypaw stares at the patrol, and Hollypaw guesses that he must be disappointed. She pads over to him and promises to tell him about it as soon as she gets back. Jaypaw doesn’t reply, and she comforts him that she’s sure he’ll go the the next Gathering, as Poppypaw and Mousefur will be better by then. Her littermate murmurs that he knows, and only a tiny twitch of his tail betrays his frustration. Brackenfur calls for Hollypaw, making her jump. Firestar had leaped down from the Highledge, Sandstorm behind him. Hollypaw mews to Jaypaw that she has to go, and Lionpaw calls to her to hurry up. Hollypaw looks over her shoulder at Jaypaw, who had gotten to his paws and slowly pads toward the elders' den. Cinderpaw reassures her that the black she-cat that her brother will be fine. Hollypaw stiffness her shoulders, and thinks that she doesn’t want to worry about Jaypaw now. It is her first gathering as a warrior apprentice, and her paws tingle with anticipation. :Firestar signals his cats with a flick of his tail and runs through the thorn tunnel. The warriors speed after him, and the apprentices bunch together as they race to be the first out of camp. Lionpaw’s pelt brushes against Hollypaw’s, who asks if he thinks the other Clans know that she’s a warrior apprentice now. Lionpaw teases that she’ll tell them if they don't, and Hollypaw nudges him with her shoulder. Lionpaw protests, and chases after Hollypaw as she speeds up. She races past Ashfur and Stormfur, and tries to shelter behind Brackenfur, squealing for help. Her mentor purrs that she can't hide behind him, and he lengthens his stride, leaving Hollypaw undefended. Lionpaw catches up and nudges her, making her stumble. He calls that they’re even, but his littermate threatens that she’ll get him later. :The patrol runs down the slope toward the lakeshore. Graystripe pulls ahead, clearly excited to go to a Gathering with his Clan again. He asks Millie if she thinks she made the right decision, coming with him, and Millie replies that wherever he is is the right place for her to be. The leaves turn to grass then marsh beneath their paws and the cats slow as they skirt the lake, and have to travel slower over the boggy earth. Before long, Hollypaw can see the fallen tree bridge's silhouette. Firestar and Squirrelflight are already crossing, Sandstorm and Honeypaw right behind them; and Brambleclaw and Berrypaw wait next to Leafpool. Brackenfur asks Hollypaw if she’s ready, and she mews that she is. The golden tabby tells his apprentice to go, and waits for her to scramble up among the tree-bridge’s roots. She unsheathes her claws and weaves her way among twigs and obstacles, relieved when she can jump onto the shore. Hollypaw watches for Firestar’s signal as the other cats cross behind her. She can smell the other Clans already on the island, and her heart thumps when Firestar nods and heads into the undergrowth. :Hollypaw can’t wait to talk to other apprentices, and she realizes how much she had felt like an outsider as a medicine cat apprentice. However, Lionpaw halts, and whispers that something is wrong as he stares into the clearing. Hollypaw asks what and looks around apprehensively, noticing that it seems different from last time; the other cats huddle with their Clanmates instead of milling around with different Clans, and they look thinner and angrier. Hollypaw asks what’s wrong with everyone, and Firestar reassures his Clan that it has been a tough leaf-bare. Hollypaw stays by her brother, disliking the angry glances flashing from warriors. Lionpaw murmurs that everyone will settle down soon. :A hiss and yowl make Hollypaw jerk her head around. Berrypaw leaps on Owlpaw, who wrestles him over and pins him to the ground, though Berrypaw slides sideways and unbalances him. Brambleclaw tells them to stop it, and races over to his apprentice, pulling him away from Owlpaw by his scruff. The deputy reminds Berrypaw of the truce. Hollypaw looks at the moon, which thin wisps of clouds are drifting in front of, and she is worried that StarClan is upset. Berrypaw growls that Owlpaw started in by calling him a kittypet, and Hollypaw’s pelt bristles. :Firestar calls for the Gathering to begin. Hollypaw sits between Leafpool and Brambleclaw, and Lionpaw squeezes in beside her. Hollypaw notes at how Blackstar glares at the ThunderClan cats, eyes slit and lip twitching. Leopardstar speaks first, declaring that RiverClan has suffered the past moon. She says that when they hoped newleaf would bring an end to the hard season, new frost brought more hunger and sickness, and all four Clans murmur agreement. Leopardstar voices doubts about what the next seasons will bring, and if Twolegs will invade their territory as they did in the forest. Ashfoot asks why they should, and the leader shoots back, asking why leaf-bare brought so much tragedy. Leaopardstar wonders if StarClan is trying to send a message that they do not belong here, but Leafpool quickly puts in that she has had no signs from StarClan suggesting that, and Barkface concurs. Squirrelflight points out that they always that to endure hunger and sickness, even in the forest, and Onestar agres. Leopardstar glances at Blackstar, and flicks her tail as if prompting him to do something. :Blackstar’s eyes grow hostile, and he announces that Littlecloud has had a sign. All eyes turn to Littlecloud, whose pelt is ruffled and eyes are clouded with anxiety. He explains that he dreamed that a warrior brought strange new prey into camp, and when he bit into it, found its belly writhing with maggots. The Clans anxiously whisper, but are silenced by Blackstar, who says that StarClan are warning them that strangers are poisoning the Clans. Leafpool objects that they might be warning them to be wary of unfamiliar prey. Hollypaw sees that more clouds pass in front of the moon and knows that StarClan are unhappy. Blackstar glares at Firestar, and accuses that he gave a home to so many cats born outside the forest that he is weakening Clan blood, which must be why StarClan let them suffer. He gazes at Stormfur, Brook, Berrypaw, and Millie, but Hollypaw is outraged, and thinks that they are all warriors. Oakfur sneers that they are kittypets and outsiders, and Owlpaw yowls that they are destroying the warrior code. Brambleclaw's pelt bristles, and Stormfur gets to his paws, lip curled in a snarl. Firestar fiercely gazes at the Clans, silencing them. :Firestar hisses that they will not be blamed for the bad weather, and that they suffered worse things in their old home. He says that StarClan led them here, and asks if any cat expected they would lead them to an easy life. The Clans listen silently; then some cats murmur in agreement. Firestar goes on that struggle against hardships makes them true warriors. He glares at the ShadowClan leader, and says that though Blackstar thinks fresh blood in the Clans will weaken them, a life without hardship would weaken them more. Onestar agrees that Blackstar speaks as though StarClan should grant them nothing but blessings, and Blackstar shoots him a look of fury. Ashfur calls out that pure blood is no guarantee of virtue, and Squirrelflight asks for permission to speak. Her father nods, and she gazes at the Clans. Hollypaw feels pride warm her pelt as Squirrelflight acknowledges that they have all suffered, but she notes must look forward. She goes on that newleaf has come, and the territories are warming up and filling with prey, and she thanks Mothwing for the good supply of catmint. As she speaks, a warm breeze sweeps across the island, and several cats call out that StarClan agree with her. :Squirrelflight goes on that this is the start of their second newleaf by the lake, and they should mark its return with a special Gathering, when the moon is full, and meet in daylight. Blackstar snaps why they would do that when the truce only comes with the full moon. Crowfeather points out that the moon is as full during the day as it is at night. Squirrelflight presses that they should meet to share skills and training methods, and shows that they have not forgotten the Great Journey which brought them here, when the warrior code protected them as one. Pebblepaw offers that they could have contests, and Heatherpaw calls out that apprentices from each Clan could compete to see who has the best skills. Even Owlpaw looks interested, and he boasts that he could beat any ThunderClan cat at hunting. Mistyfoot calls out that no cat could beat Pouncepaw at fishing, and Lionpaw mews that that’s cheating, since only RiverClan like getting their paws wet. :Hollypaw realizes that the Clan’s fear and anger had turned to excitement and friendly challenge, as Squirrelflight had distracted them from accusations about impure blood. Hollypaw glances up at Firestar, whose eyes gleam with pride as he looks down at his daughter. Onestar keenly asks where they should hold the competition, and Ashfur suggests the land where they first sheltered when they arrived at the lake, but Leopardstar objects that it is too marshy. Firestar offers the land between the forest and the lake on their territory, as it is grassy and drains well, and there is enough space. Leopardstar meows that the moon will still be almost full in two sunrises, and asks if they should meet then, and cats from the Clans nod. Leopardstar concludes it by turning to Firestar and announcing that they will meet at sunhigh. He nods. :Hollypaw feels suddenly uneasy, since despite although the Gathering would be fun, it wouldn't stop the other Clan from blaming ThunderClan's mixed blood next time that something went wrong. Onestar agrees that it is settled, and leaps down the tree, followed by Firestar and Leopardstar. Blackstar remains, eyes burning with anger. The Gathering is breaking up, cats chattering. Lionpaw asks Hollypaw if she can believe it, and Hollypaw agrees that Squirrelflight smoothed things over. Lionpaw mews that he can't wait to tell Jaypaw, and asks if she thinks he'll like the idea. Hollypaw is uneasy, wondering how a blind cat could join the contest, and she mews that medicine cats might not take part. Cinderpaw joins them as they near the tree-bridge, and bets that Lionpaw will win the hunting, and Lionpaw purrs that Hollypaw will win the fighting. Brook says from behind them that their Clan will be proud as long as they try their best, but Hollypaw can't imagine not trying her best. She thinks that this kind of gathering might be a chance for ThunderClan to prove to the other Clans- especially ShadowClan- that they were all worthy warriors, and that being Clanborn had nothing to do with it. Characters Major }} Minor *Firestar *Sandstorm *Icekit *Foxkit *Birchfall *Berrypaw *Ferncloud *Daisy *Thornclaw *Whitewing *Lionpaw *Ashfur *Brambleclaw *Squirrelflight *Graystripe *Millie *Stormfur *Brackenfur *Cinderpaw *Honeypaw *Jaypaw *Leafpool *Owlpaw *Blackstar *Leopardstar *Barkface *Onestar *Littlecloud *Brook *Oakfur *Crowfeather *Pebblepaw *Heatherpaw *Mistyfoot }} Mentioned *Poppypaw *Mousepaw *Mothwing *Pouncepaw }} Errors *Firestar is mistakenly called Firestorm Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Sight Category:Power of Three arc